


Queen of Hearts

by theperksofbeingsera



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Amaranthine (Dragon Age), Antivan Crows, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluff without Plot, Friendship/Love, I Love Zevran Arainai, Love, Oghren (mentioned), One Shot Collection, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sexy Zevran Aranai, Sweet Zevran Arainai, Warden-Commander Surana, Wedding Fluff, i miss you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 12:37:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18499129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theperksofbeingsera/pseuds/theperksofbeingsera
Summary: Zevran returns to surprise his Warden and has a favor to ask of her.





	Queen of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> it's just a little bit of fluff. and there will be more. always more fluff for my fav pairing.

Melisende unsheathed Vigilance and pivoted from her position leaning against the desk at the sound of soft footsteps, electricity crackling around the blade. A figure shrouded in black, save for a silhouette of white light from the moonlight shining through the window entered the room.

“How many assassins will they send before they understand they can’t kill me?”

The figured laughed and stepped forward, the moonlight illuminating their facial features and lithe body. “As long as they have assassins idiotic enough to try, they won’t.”

Her breath caught in her throat, not believing the sight in front of her. “Z-Zev?”

“Yes, mi amor?”

Vigilance dropped to the stone floor with a clang as she ran toward him, skidding to a halt in front of him. She didn’t dare touch him for fear he would disappear. “Y-you’re here. Is that really you? Can I kiss you?”

"Must you always have such a singular mindset?” Zevran’s voice rang with mirth, but he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in, biting her lower lip and then kissed her full lips.

She drew her lips away, panting lightly. “I-I can’t believe it. You’re – you’re here!”

Zevran pushed away a stray lock of her strawberry blonde hair. “I promised I would return to you, my love.”

Melisende remembered when they parted ways. They grew accustomed to being near each other all the time, thought that being apart would not be an issue, but she cried more than she’d like to admit and would never tell him. Duty called. To her as Warden-Commander of Ferelden, and he needed to finish the Crows, but if he was back… did that mean? “Are they dead?”

“Not yet, but I missed you so. I had many naughty dreams of you, we must reenact them, no?” He tilted his head, gently biting her neck. “And… I would – I have a favor to ask.”

She pressed him away, allowing them both room to breathe. Zevran never asked for favors, “Anything.”

“Mel…” He glanced around the room, avoiding meeting her eyes. The last time she saw him this nervous was when he confessed his love to her.

“Zev, you have nothing to fear. Whatever it is, I will help you.”  She slid her fingers through his hair, trying to ground him.

“I – forgive me. We are taught to –”

“I know. And I’ve never pressured you for more than you are willing to give,” Melisende reminded him, loosening her hand in his hair, letting it drop back to her side. “Is it – are we not working anymore?”

His eyes widened with panic. “You are perfect. No… it is me. I – come with me to Antiva. Please.”

She tilted her head back and laughed. “Zev…”

“Of course. It was preposterous of me to ask you to abandon your duties.” She heard him clear his throat.

She sighed and intertwined her hands with his. “Oh, Zev…” she smiled at him and squeezed his hand, “I will. Oghren can run things for a bit. It’s time we go on our honeymoon.”

“We are not married,” Zevran said.

“Is that not why you want to take me to Antiva? It makes a much better wedding destination than Ferelden,” she kissed his knuckles. “And to sweeten the deal, you’ll have an extra pair of hands to take down the Crows.”

“And here I thought I was the one who had to sweeten the deal, as you say.” She felt his mouth curve upward as he kissed her forehead. “Very well. Perhaps we take down the Crows and the assassins will cease, no?”

Melisende nuzzled in the nook between his shoulder and neck. “Well, save one, that is.”

He mumbled something into her hair, and scooped her up, carrying her to the desk. “Those fantasies, yes?”

She didn’t hide her smile as she shook her head and brought her lips to his. “What about them?”


End file.
